Drowning In Blood
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: When Legolas accidently kills a young man it leaves him drowning in guilt. Can his friends help him or will someone else have blood on their hands? Legolas's blood.
1. An Innocent Life Taken

Drowning In Blood.

Summary: An accidental killing by the hands of Legolas has the young elf drowning in guilt and grief. Can his friends help him before it's too late? Or will someone else have blood on their hands, the blood of Legolas.

Characters: Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Maybe some other characters if I feel the need to have them.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. They were created by the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolken. Any other characters in this story that you don't recognize are mine.

Setting: Two years after the war of the Ring. Aragorn is the King of Gondor.

Chapter One: An Innocent Life Is Taken.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In the woods of Mirkwood a steady cold rain was falling. The rain buffeted the very few leaves on some of the trees making them look like they were shivering against the very cold. It was the kind of weather that was not fit for any man, beast, or elf for that matter. And yet out in that miserable cold weather there was one elf. His name was Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

Sitting among the protecting branches on one of the trees his sharp elven eyes scanned the forest for any sing of a friend or foe. Frustrated he pushed his wet hair back from his eyes and sighed. He wished he was inside the warm halls of the castle but alas it was not to be. His father got word that fellow elves had been attacked and killed by what he did not know, so his father had decided that until whoever and whatever it was got caught, someone had to guard the borders of Mirkwood, and Legolas got the first night watch.

Legolas yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit. He had been on guard duty almost all night and it was starting to get a bit tiresome. Stretching his aching legs out he closed his eyes for a bit of a rest, his ears ever alert to the slightest noise or a word of warning from the trees that were his constant companion and guardian.

It wasn't long after he closed his eyes that he heard a twig snap. Quickly waking up he picked up his bow and silently and deftly notched an arrow on it. Listening intently he didn't hear anything at all until he heard lumbering footsteps coming close to where his hideout was.

Panicking he heard what sound like the breathing of an orc. _What is an orc doing around here, _he thought, _and so close to Mirkwood?_ Well whatever it was the young elf wasn't bound to let it get close to his homeland. Without hesitation he let the arrow go, and he heard a cry, letting him know that the arrow had found its mark. The creature was no more.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Dropping down from his perch, Legolas strode over in anger to where he heard the body fall. _How dare that monster get close to my homeland and endanger my family and my people, _he thought. But his anger quickly turned to guilt and panic when he looked into the face of the one who took his arrow. Instead of looking into the face of a deformed and heartless orc he looked into the face of a young boy, no more than 16 or 17 years old. Shaking all over he looked over more of the young boy and found that he had been wounded before, for blood was flowing freely from a terrible gash in his side. _But it was my arrow that killed him, my arrow that pierced his heart and cut short his young life._

With great effort he pulled out the arrow, blood gushed out of the wound and onto Legolas's hands. The sight and the smell of the blood sickened him and he left the boy's side just long enough to quietly throw up what little he had in his stomach. Returning to the boy's lifeless body Legolas looked into the handsome face of the young victim. _Somewhere, there is a family, a mother waiting for him at home. But he won't be coming home alive for I have killed him. _Overcome with grief and remorse the young elf collapsed on the body of the young man and wept.

"Forgive me, please, please forgive me!" he cried out. But his pleas fell on death ears, even the trees seemed not to hear him, and Legolas never felt so alone and frightened in all his life. He had taken the life of a young man, something he had never thought he would never do. That young man's blood was on his hands, and that image of the handsome young face promised to haunt the young elf forever.

Desperate to get the blood of his hands, Legolas ran to a river and tried to wash it off. But the more he tried it seemed like it would never come off. After what seemed like an eternity the blood was finally off of his hands though not entirely from his mind. It was after he was done that a sudden thought hit him. What would his father say when he found out? O Valar, it would break his father's heart, or, he couldn't bear to think about it, his father would be furious and hateful of him and have him put into prison or maybe even exile.

He knew then what he had to do, he couldn't stay in Mirkwood now. If his fellow elves knew what he had done they would shun him, hate him, would never want them as the next lord of Mirkwood, his father would disown him. But where could he go? Could he go to Rivendell? No, if Elrond and his twin sons ever found out that he was a murder he knew that they would never look at him the same way either. So if not Rivendell, where? Suddenly one named entered his mind, Aragorn; he would ride to Minas Tirith. There he was certain that he could go there without anyone asking too many questions on what happened or what he did. And if push comes to shove he could leave Middle Earth all together and sail into the West.

_No, I can't think of that, I can't bear to think of that._ He thought. _ But what else could I do if even Aragorn found out and he hated me for what I did? Could he accept the fact that his dearest friend, the one he had known since he was a little boy had killed someone in cold blood? But I have no where else to go, no one that I know that I can turn too. I must go to Minas Tirith. I cannot linger here any longer._ Without any hesitation Legolas decided what he must do, quickly mounting his horse he sped off toward Minas Tirith, never looking back at the boy that was lying there or his beloved homeland that he was leaving behind. Little did he know that going to Minas Tirith was a costly mistake, and a mistake that might cost him his life.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Feast and Nightmares: Part One

It was a busy morning for the white city of Minas Tirith. The villagers were busy decorating their homes with the flags of their homeland, the soldiers were polishing up their armor to look their best, and the castle was adorned with the White Tree flag on every turret. Every heart was light, and every tongue told the tale of the upcoming feast that was to be held later that night.

For today was the birthday of their beloved king, Lord Aragorn. But not every heart was light, at least not yet. Faramir, the steward of Gondor, was rushing through the halls of Minas Tirith, with a haggard and worn look on his face. He had been up all morning preparing the castle for the feast, telling the cooks what to prepare and whatever else that was needed to be done. He had convienttly sent Lord Aragorn out for a morning hunt with his twin elven brothers, and he gave the elven twins strict orders to return home later that evening, and that the king returned safe and sound.

He was in the stables when one of the lookouts came rushing in with a look of worry on his face.

"Lord Faramir, there is a rider approaching fast. From the looks of it, it could mean trouble." Faramir sighed. _"Great, just what I need." _He mumbled to himself. Giving his remaining orders to the stable boy, he walked out into the bright sunlight and to the white tree, where the rider was waiting.

His heart leapt to his throat when he recognized the rider as Legolas. He could tell from the way that both horse and rider looked that they had ridden hard and long. The young elf was just slowly dismounting off of his horse when Faramir approached him.

"Hello my friend, you look like the…." He was about to say more when he suddenly noticed the dark stain of blood on the elf's tunic.

"Legolas, you are wounded!" The young elf's face suddenly turned white. _Oh Valar, that young man's blood is still on my clothes. How am I ever going to explain that?_ Faramir looked at Legolas with concern.

"Mellon nin, you look like you are about to pass out. Shall I take you the healers and let them examine you?"

"No, no, that's not nessacery. It's only a scratch and nothing more." Faramir frowned.

"If it is nothing more than just a simple scratch then where did all the blood come from?" _"Valar, he just sounds like Aragorn." _He mumbled to himself. Unfourtunely, Faramir heard him.

"I'm sorry if I am prying into something that I shouldn't know about. It's just that I'm concerned for you and Aragorn would have my head if he found out that you were hurt and I did nothing about it."

"Well thanks for your concern, if I need anything I will let you know. By the way, where is Aragorn?" Faramir gave him a small smile.

"I have sent him and his elven twin brothers on a hunting trip while we prepare a feast in his honor. But he hopefully should be home in time for the feast." Legolas gave a small laugh.

"Knowing his twin brothers like I do, you'll be lucky if he does come home in one piece."

"Will you be joining us for the feast?" asked Faramir.

"I do not know. Though it has been a while since I've seen Aragorn and Arwyen, I don't think my spirit is ready for any revelry tonight." Faramir frowned.

"Please come, if not for my sake for Aragorn's sake. And who knows? It might actually do your heart good and you must be hungry from your long trip." Legolas sighed, Faramir was right. If he didn't go and Aragorn found out that he was here and did not attend his own best friend's feast it would hurt Aragorn's feelings, and he didn't want to be also blamed for hurting a friend.

"All right Faramir, I will go."

"Thank you. And don't worry I have a place for you right next to me. You'll be sitting at the king and queen's table tonight."

"Is Eowyn not joining you tonight?"

"No I'm afraid she can't attend tonight. You see she is heavily pregnant with child and this pregnancy has been a difficult one for her. So Aragorn has ordered her on strict bed rest till at least. She has the baby."

"And what are you hoping for and when will the baby come?" this time Faramir gave him a big smile.

"Well I am hoping for a son and Aragorn says it could be any day now." Legolas gave him a friendly hug.

"Well congratulations, Mellon nin. If you don't mind now I would like to retire to my room for some rest before the feast."

"That is all right with me. And I will have one of my stable boys take care of your horse for as long as you stay here." Legolas gave him a nod of appreciation and wearily walked into the castle and up the stairs to his familiar guest room.

He was just about to prepare himself for some rest when there was a gentle knock on the door. He told the person that the door was unlocked and one of the maids came in. She curtsied to him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Good evening young prince, is there anything you would have me do for you today?" Legolas looked at his blood stained tunic.

"Yes, there is one thing I would have you do. Could you take these bloodstained clothes of mine and have them washed?"

"Why yes young prince, I would be happy to do that for you. I will wait outside the door until you are ready."

"Thank you." A few minutes later the prince told the maid that she could come back inside the room. Legolas had changed into an elven silk robe that showed every muscle in his slim body. **Author's note: Drool time! Drool time. **_**All the fan girls oooh and aaah!!!!**_** Okay back to the story.** The maid blushed and took the bloodstained clothes from the prince.

"Is there anything else you need my lord?"

:"No, not at this moment." The maid smiled and curtsied, leaving Legolas alone again in his room. Finally having a moment of peace and quiet, Legolas sighed and collapsed wearily on the bed. It wasn't long that his eyes closed and he drifted off in a deep sleep.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later that night found Legolas nervously standing in the doorway to the banquet hall. He had found that some familiar faces that he remembered were there and yet he couldn't bring himself to see them once again, including Aragorn. What if they found out? That he killed someone, a young boy, and then like a coward ran away from the scene without taking responsibility for what he had done? He pictured those friendly faces turning into faces of anger, hurt, and betrayal. Their voices accusing, and hateful. No he couldn't face that; he'd rather go to the hangman's noose than to see his friends when they found out about what he had done.

Sighing he turned to leave, when Faramir stopped him, a frown on his face.

"Why Legolas why are you leaving? I thought you said you would come tonight. You look like going to the feast will kill you."

_It will kill me inside, _thought Legolas to himself.

"I changed my mind Faramir; I don't think I can attend tonight. Do exchange my apologies to Aragorn and I will speak to him in the morning." He was about to leave when a hand was placed was on his shoulder and all too familiar voice spoke to him with concern.

"What do you mean you cannot attend the feast tonight?"

"_Oh Valar, its Aragorn!" _

"I'm sorry Mellon Nin, I must be more tired than I thought and I feel a little unwell. So I must decline being at your feast tonight and get some more rest. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?" Aragorn closely scrutinized the look on Legolas face. Clearly the elf was not telling him the truth for the look in the young elf's eyes were of hurt, terror, and agony.

"Legolas there is something you are not telling me. What is it? Whatever it is you can tell me, I'll understand."

"You don't believe me? I'm telling you Mellon Nin, everything I say is true." Aragorn shook his head.

"No Legolas, you are hiding something. I know you all to well." At these words Legolas snapped.

"How dare you accuse me of hiding something! If I had something to tell you I would tell you, you know that! If you knew what I really am," he hung his head, his eyes avoiding the concern in Aragorn's eyes.

"Even if you were the worst person on earth I would still invite to sit at my table, for you are my friend. So please come, and join me."

"No I will not." Legolas answered bitterly.

"You would deny my request? You'd let your feeling get in the way of enjoy yourself with dear friends that haven't seen you for awhile? How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?! I'm being selfish?! I'm not the one forcing me to go to something that I'm not ready to go to because it is in his honor! I came here for a reprieve, not to argue and be accused!"

"Please Legolas you are letting your anger get away from you. Please stop before….." but Legolas stopped him before the king could say anymore.

"No I have heard enough from you! Ever since you had been king it has all gone to your head. You think you can tell anyone what to do or force them to do it no matter if they like it or not. Well I am not that kind of person and I won't stand for it." And without warning Legolas stormed away leaving a bewildered Faramir and concerned Aragorn watching him walk away.

5


End file.
